Ludwig Humboldt
''Introduction What he lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, 'Dr Ludwig' more than makes up for with a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging them into exposed flesh. Raised in Stuttgart, Germany during an era when the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion, 'Dr Ludwig' considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity. Early Life ''Education Ludwig was Educated at Geschwister-Scholl-Gesamtschule in 1920 where he learnt how to get out of tricky situations not by fighting but by talking his way out 9 out of 10 this worked often promising his pocket money to short term memory bully's who by the next day had forgotten ( He still brought the money just in case they remember. ) But some bully's would just beat him up any ways often his very loud and distinct scream could be heard and would tell the teachers an incident was happening Most of the other kids stayed around him because of his brains and the fact the bully's didn't come near him Medical Education Ludwig's Medical education was done at Berlin Medical Academy - Vorsemester, Medizin in 1929 to 1958 as an exceptional student after he graduated a teacher told his mother what she thought of him: "'''Ludwig' hat etwas Besonderes an sich, Er weicht nie von seiner Arbeit ab und ist immer bereit zu lernen, Er kommt nie zu spät, in der Tat immer früh und hat ein großes Wissen über Drogen und Chemie, ich nehme nur an, weil er in ein Pharmazie geboren wurde Familie.'' Seine Liebe zur Medizin und das Wissen, das daraus entsteht, werden ihm Erfahrungen geben, die die medizinische Welt verändern können. Er bekommt praktisch die höchsten Noten in jeder Klasse und kümmert sich nicht darum, dass sich der Schläger oft ausredet, geschlagen zu werden. Ludwig''' wird ein guter Doktor der Medizin und der Pharmazie sein. Er wird die Art verändern, wie Medizin gemacht wird und meine Worte prägen. "'' or in English "'''Ludwig' has something special about him, He never deviate from his work and is always willing to study, He is never late, In Fact always early and has a great knowledge of drugs and chemistry, I only presume because he was born into a pharmaceutical family.'' His love for medicine and the knowledge that comes from it will give him experiences that may change the medical world, He practically gets the highest grades in every class and dose not bother with bully's often talking his way out of getting beaten. ''Ludwig will be a good doctor of medicine and pharmacy, He will change the way medicine is made and given mark my words."'' Mid Life Team Fortress He worked as a field Medic for a team of in his word "Schweinhunds!" Translation:" Bastards " But he invented a way to heal a man with Blood, Urine, Electricity and a assortments of drugs. He called it Überflux ''and he used it to heal men in seconds but after time had to stop healing and discharge the Medigun as it built up an alarming amount of power which could blow the [[Medigun|''Medigun]] to bits. Then he figured out an experiment. That may be able to fix that of which problem of the power. " Vwhat if I can use zthe extra powver to increase zthe heal rate of zthe man i'm healing to zthe point of indestructibility?" He began building a new Medigun of better quality and to be more effective in a combat area. And in 1964 he achieved this 2 years after he had created the Medigun The Überflux was put into the being ( Because the Medigun also worked on animals ) Which was then out into a small transformer unit that would hold the Überflux stable until more charge "Überladung or Über Charge" which would then make the heart transfer the charged blood turning the being red and glowing and they would become indestructible as long as Überflux H was at a constant high rate. This lead to him implanting these hearts into all of his team and there for giving them all a ''Über Charge'' he later redeveloped the Medigun to create a shield that would allow for projectiles to pass from his side but disintegrate on the other he also on top of this developed a way to bring a man back to life even if his body was in bits. After this there boss died. ''RED'' He was an appreciated man of science who had many adventures with his friends but after there boss had died they had to look for new work and it was found in great Britain. A man by the name of [[James Ray Steam|'''''Sir James Ray Steam]] who was one of the greatest scientific minds ever, He hired all 9 of them to help him with schemes of unimaginable proportions, from killing business men of high standards to literally walking into archives and burning it down all to hide a something, Ludwig would never find out why but he was making millions and used that money to continue his medical research. In 1970 he was rushed back to Britain to help James himself, [[Bowen Mackerel|''Bowen Mackerel]] had been killed in a railway yard soon after police claimed the body and the police took it away to be disposed of, But 'James' new this would happen and had a [[RED|''RED]] Sniper from the same Team as he had worked on kill the police men and then Ludwig and James went there own ways Ludwig took the body home to remove the organs and shrink them down. The brain he chopped in half carefully and surgery attached a robotic half to it to help the brain functions work with the body that James was building back in Britain. He the cloned the organs and brain to make multiple boxes so that if something went wrong with the cybernetic body everything would be fine because they could just put in another one, James also made so any thing that Mackerel did was transferred to his other organs boxes (i.e tastes, memory's) Late Life Marriage Ludwig got married on the 18th of September 1963, To [[Henriette Volkswagen|''Henriette Volkswagen]] another field medic whit almost the same skill set knowledge and IQ But lacking the experiences of 'Ludwig. Often they manifestly laugh to each other when planing a surgery of a Patient often laughing at the evilness of there ideas. "Vwe vwill rip Zthere organs out of zthere body and zthen Vwe vwill take zhere soul and zthen stuff zhere organs back in and heal zhere wounds back togezere" " Or Vwe could saw Zthere arms off and Zthen use zthere arms to do zhe sugery!!" Ludwig and Henriette planing a patients tooth removal. Baboon off Spring ''Ludwig'' created this Baboon while working for ''BLU Incorporated'' he had put the baboon inside of the biggest man of the department he was working for and had implanted a baboon uterus inside of him, With the help of the fertility hormones he was putting in the rations, When his friend ''Mikiale Hawaii'' ripped a machine out of his back after he bleed to death ''Ludwig''''' "Turned on" The birthing process and sliced open the make shift womb to find a baby baboon not as big as he expected it to be but he took it home and began to raise it to Baboon adult hood.